


When Things Turn Fowl

by pagen_godess



Category: Lego Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chickens, Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff and Crack, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hug a chicken.</p>
<p>In which Tony gets comfort from a pair of very worried hens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Turn Fowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony and Chickens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174277) by The Barton Farm. 



Tony sighed as he stepped into Clint's barn. The air was slightly dusty and smelled of hay and there was a soft clucking sound that was probably coming from one of the chickens he spotted when the whole sorry lot of them had trugged through the gate earlier that day. 

And what a sorry lot they were and he was the sorriest one of them all. Nothing had turned out like he had hoped. And now all he really wanted to do was crawl in a hole and not come out for a few years. Not that he was going to do that. One reason was because he didn't care for them. The other reason was because he had promised Laura that he'd fix their tractor.

It was the least he could do. Maybe he could get just this one thing right. Maybe this wouldn't blow up in his face like Ultron had. Boy, oh, boy had Ultron blown up big. 

He'd lost Jarvis and it looked like he lost most of the trust his friends had had in him. It was really just one more thing to add to his list of failures.

He couldn't save Jarvis.

He couldn't stop Ultron.

Couldn't keep his friends from falling to Wanda Maximoff’s powers.

Hell, he'd barely been able to stop the Hulk.

But maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to fix the tractor. That's what he did for a living after all. He fixed things. Rebuilt them from the ground up if he had too.

A soft cluck drew Tony from his troubled thoughts. There was a fluffy white hen sitting at his feet and Tony swore that it was giving him sad eyes. The chicken clucked again sounding oddly concerned. Or maybe Tony was just projecting his emotions onto Clint's birds. 

“What's wrong drumstick? Did Farmer John forget to feed you or something?”

The chicken at his feet cooed and that was apparently some sort of signal because a second chicken dropped from the heavens to land on Tony's shoulder. Tony jerked in both shock and to keep his balance. Heart pounding a thousand miles a minute Tony moved to shake the fowl from his shoulder.

He stopped short however when the bird rubbed its feathery face against his cheek. It was comforting in that weird sort of way that Tony assumed all animals could be. Needless to say the bird stayed where it was only moving to the opposite shoulder when its friend made a leap into the air. 

It's wings flapped maddly as it tried to gain height. The bird faled and instead of seeing the bird crase to the ground Tony lunged and caught it in his arms. 

“Not so good at the whole flying thing are you.” Tony observed as he pulled the second bird into a hug. The last thing he wanted to do was drop it. The short fall probably wouldn't hurt the bird but Tony had had enough bad things happen in the past few days to risk it.

So, Drumstick stayed held close to his chest. The bird didn't seem to mind being held and we'll Tony felt a little better. The small heartbeat against his arms was enough to chase away the weight that had been pushing down his shoulders since Ultron had woken and Jarvis had been distoryed. 

So now Tony had two chickens. One on his shoulder and one in his arms. Both of which were making comforting cooing noises while rubbing the heads against his face.

Tony gave the pair of jeans a wattery smile and before he knew it tears were slipping down his cheeks. Tears that he couldn't seem to stop. Tears that he didn't want to stop. Not that it mattered because the chickens wouldn't tell a soul about his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony hugging chickens was very cute and a fic needed to be written about it.


End file.
